Terra's Titan Tribute
by Twisted Destiny
Summary: Terra's released from her stone prison. Beast Boy is expecting his loving friend. The Titans expect a new team mate, but does Terra fulfill her expectaions. R&R. Omg... its been like 2 yrs since I've started this story.. I'll try my best to finish
1. Night Romancers

"Congratulations, you are now an honorary member of the team," Robin recited. "Yeah. Boo-yah! Let's celebrate this glorious moment!Good to have you. Way to go!" "Who's up for some chili cheese burgers? Cyborg shouted as Beast Boy grimly looked at him, one eyebrow perked up.Uhh tofu and non-dairy of course," he lied as the others faces went blank in disgust. "I'll catch up with you guys later the blue eyed rock controlling blonde said."

"Wow, they trust me. They actually trust me." Terra was proud to be on the team, forgetting the deal she had made with Slade. She picked up a picture and her eyes fell upon the green changling. "Beast Boy, she said letting out with a sigh. What a guy. Urr umm, cute animal, thing heh heh," she said with a grin playing with her sleek beautiful blonde hair. Instead of going to eat with the gang she laid down on her bed twirling three pebbles with a finger and started chewing gum. The past-less teen closed her luminescant eyes and slowly blew a large pink bubble. A soft knock came on the door. Startled, she shot up, popping her bubble all across her face. She cracked the door open to the shadowed hallway, pearing out withone eye, her other blinded with hair.

Ravenelevated up from the floor, releasing Beast Boy from her dark blue clothing. Recognizing her team members her door swung open. Beast Boy was forced into her room by a binding grip ofdark energy conjured by Raven. Beast Boy overheard Raven informing Terra that he had been wanting to talk to her but was a little scared. He'd been talking about it all through diner and wouldn't stop. Raven hovered back into the darkness and vanished with the sound of a screeching bird………"Ok… So BB, how's it hanging," Terra exclaimed turning around welcomingly waving. "Ehh hah hah ha, hanging." A monkey appeared, replacing her green friend. He ran around Terra jumping on her head turning her straight hair into a blonde Mohawk. "Not bad, Beast Boy said transforming into his green human like form. He put up his two thumbs and pointersand looked at Terra through themlike an artist and pictured her. I almost forgot how beautiful you are….." His soft voice hit Terra and sadened her greatly. She shook out her hair back to her eye blinding hair style."Aww Beast Boy, don't get too soft with me." She walked over and leaned towards him, gently kissing him on the cheek.

They sat down on her purple sheeted bed. Replaced with a puppy, he began cutely barking and reaching behind him. A small box was hanging in Beast Boy's mouth as he turned around. Terra looked away from him sadly, squinting her eye and biting her lip with her fist vertically placed on her cheek. Looking back she took the velvet box as the dog moved it closer with his nose. As she opened the box Beast Boy transformed back. "What... is it?" she questioned. "Take a look, Beast Boy said smiling, with his fang hanging out. She opened it with her gloved hands and a wide smile as her eyes glimmered with an unusual necklace. You likey?" "I love it BB. Her eyes relaxed on two small gems at the side of a larger one. They were a clear dark blue. Wow Beast Boy it's amazing." "Yeah, took me a while to make. The beads are actually rock segments and the gems well. They're from inside the earth, were we uhh.. lost you. He grinned slightly, attempting to appear cheerful. I made it just for you, thought it might represent the strength of your powers. Man, I mean girl, well not that your a girl, not that your not not a girl... grr. What I'm trying to say is you got really good controlling your powers.. I mean with the **bam** and the _zoom _and the rock firework thingy and the"-"I get it Beast Boy, Terra giggled. Thanks." "Heh yeah. It took a lot of strength andtime to make,"he said quickly changing into an ape and back. "What?" "The necklace." "O yeah." Yeah, I made it for you in case you ever came back. I didn't want you to leave again without it." "Wow… thanks BB, it's great," Terra said in a low voice. Her head fell facing the floor, her hair covering her whole face. "You don't like it." "No, no I love it Beast Boy… Say uhh, let's go catch up with the gang." "Uhh sure" the green boy said confused about his friend. "Come on I'll beat yout butt in Zombie Robots Hunter IV." "Your on!" Beast Boy said, feeling lighter with happiness. They raced out the door into the living room. Both laughing and glancing at each other with the past memories on their minds. Neither of them knowing how their past would affect the future.


	2. Shadows Arise

"Good. Beast Boy, Terra, you're just in time," said Robin as the two came to a halt in front of the door to the Titan common room. "I was checking the town with the Titan surveillance monitor and I came across some peculiar activity. Though, there haven't been any reports of any robberies or crimes. I didn't see enough to tell you who or what it was. When everyone's ready were heading out for a scout mission," finished Robin boldly.

"Well, I guess I'll have to beat your butt later Beast Boy," joked the titan Terra. "Well, I guess that means the last slice of pizza is mine!!" yelled Cyborg before he grabbed the pizza with one hand and forced it in his mouth with both. Raven eyed him oddly and sank into the darkness, retreating to her room. "Umm, well..," hesitated Beast Boy, "I'm ready, but I was kind of hoping to-" "go on my first mission," Terra interrupted and concluded. "I am sooooo going, be back in a flash." Terra hurried of to her room to prepare herself for the late night scouting mission. "….Take a brake with Terra," mumbled Beast Boy, finishing his previous sentence. He sank onto the black semi-circle couch, not needing to get ready. He tapped his fingers, watching his team mates return to their posts.

"Alright team," started Robin, "it's not far downtown, so we'll walk. But we still have to be quiet. We don't know what were dealing with, so nobody wants to let it know were there. "Right," said the team in unison. A couple blocks from the tower, Beast Boy and Terra walked a couple of feet behind Starfire and Robin. Cyborg was busy scanning the area.

"So, heh, how are you feeling," questioned Beast Boy with a dorky smile. "Beast Boy I'm so psyched," replied Terra. "Not about the whole scouting thing or even the mission. I'm just happy to be here, where people trust me. With my friends… with my family, and especially with you Beast Boy," she said, shooting a truthful smile his way.

"Terra…. ..I" – "Titans, trouble!" called Robin, unknowingly cutting off Beast boy. Gunning forward back to the side of leader Robin and Starfire, the two star-crossed Titans peered into a fresh cloud of grey dark smoke. Unconcealing itself from the cloud of smoke was a shadowed figure. The eyes of it had peered in the Titans direction. It seemed to have looked at Terra and cast a smile. It leapt onto a building, its figure remaining a blur. Robin went into straight pursuit of the figure.

"Titans, go!" he called behind him.

Raven vanished high into the air. Starfire hovered low above the ground, struggling to keep up with the determined Robin who was on foot. Cyborg wasn't far behind. Beast Boy started to run but saw Terra, mouth a-gap, slowly taking steps back. "Looks like this isn't a scouting mission anymore," said Beast Boy firmly. "Terra, what's up? Let's move." "Right," she said, returning to her senses.

Screams came to Beast Boys ears, from the direction the Titans had ran off to. "Starfire!" gasped Beast Boy. Not bothering to transform, he ran off into the darkness that had engulfed their friends.

He looked behind him, expecting to see Terra following him, only to be disappointed.


	3. Duel on the Dock

Hey people, it's Twisted Destiny, this is chapter three of my story. Hope you enjoy. Expecting some positive feedback. BTW, bear with me with this story if there are little errors. At the time of this chapter, the previous chapter and probably the next two chapters, I have a broken wrist. So I'm trying my best to satisfy your entertainment needs. Enjoy:-

"Terra? Terra!!"

"Starfire?"

Beast Boy was lost in a path of darkness. Clouds foreshadowed the newly fallen midnight sky. He had lost sight of Terra who should have been behind him and he was now coming into the sight of his fellow titans.

Beast Boy walked into a fight seen like straight out of the movies. He froze in his tracks as he the titans in their feud. Raven had just saved Cyborg from a painful crash into the wall. Starfire was charging at a shadowed figure that now had a second part to it. Beast Boy collected his thoughts and ran headfirst. As he ran and ran, seeming not to get any closer, the clouds faded from the path of the moon. This time, he didn't stop running.

His face had changed. His worried face had corroded into a mask of hatred. His straight hands had turned into a fist. The green eyes of the boy had been transformed by the moonlight. His green eyes portrayed none other than his hated adversary, Slade. The hand of the tall, sleek man was held high in the air.

"Robin!" exclaimed Beast Boy.

Slade had Robin by the throat and had no intention to release him. Before Starfire had the chance to channel enough energy for a star bolt, Beast Boy sprang into action. With blinding speed, Beast Boy changed into a cheetah and leapt high into the moonlight. Claws spread wide; the green cheetah fired itself upon the murderous, unraveled figure.

Slade flew several yards to the side, then slide far across the asphalt. Without having time to recover, the green cheetah resumed a human form and resided his fist clear under Slades chin. Ferociously, Beast Boy threw rights and lefts until he knocked Slade over a railing, having him crash hard down onto a harbor dock many stories below.

Slamming down on the ground, Beast Boy went after Slade again. This time, Slade had enough time to intercept the blow and force him into a stalemate. Hands clenched upon each other, the taller, gruesome figure began to speak.

"Hmm, Beast Boy, how nice to see you," said Slade with a total sense of tranquility.

"Slade!" screamed Beast Boy, "I thought Terra took care of you!"

"Hmm, oh yes, Terra," Slade replied. "Enjoying your little girlfriend? Don't be so foolish. Terra had no friends. She answered to me before, and she'll answer to me now!"

"The hell she will!" cried an outraged Beast Boy.

Having let Slade know that he's in charge, Beast Boy released his grip from his right hand and went to land a punch. Blinded by his fury, Beast Boys punch was blocked with the left hand of Slade and before Beast Boy could retract his hand, Slade hit him stomach with a strong right elbow. The blow left Beast Boy winded, knocking him temporarily unconscious. He was sent flying over the edge of the docks, hurtling into sharp rocks and heavy tide that lay below.

"Beast Boy!" cried his team mates, just making to the scene of the brawl. None of them could reach him in time, still being to far away.

It seemed like forever. The fall would never end. Beast Boy was falling to his death. The air cut around his unconscious body. His arms hung high above his body. His eyes lay closed as the edged neared closer and closer.

Then, through the shadows, he heard something. A noise, maybe a voice. Slowly, his eyes opened faintly. Still unaware of his situation, Beast Boy fell into a mist that hovered above the rocks.

The titans, now reaching the railing of the dock, cast their gaze down upon the rocks.

"Beast Boy!?" yelled Cyborg. "BB where are you!"

"I don't see him," said Robin quietly yet audibly.

"Wait," exclaimed Starfire, "I think it's…"


	4. Crystalized Blueprints

Faint…. Everything…

Midnight, no, dusk.

Blind. Cold. Wet…

Light? No. Something... better? Maybe.

"….-ink he'll be ok?"

"He'll be just fine."

"Look he's coming to."

"Terra..," uttered Beast Boy in a barely audible voice.

"What? Beast Boy say something," said Robin.

"Terra... Terra!!!!!" exclaimed Beast Boy as he shot upright. "Ahh!" he cried as he quickly grabbed his abdominal region. Beast Boy quickly notice his surroundings. His legs covered by a white blanket, his friends standing on both sides of what appeared to be a bed.

"Beast Boy, watch it. You're in no condition to move," sympathized Robin. "You're in the Titan Res—

"I know where I am," cried Beast Boy, wondering why he was in the Titan Rest Wing. "Now let me the hell out of here," said Beast Boy faintly as he tried to get out of bed, "I… gotta… find... T--"

"Terra is fine," laid out Raven.

"Whe--"

"She's in her room," said Raven, once again interrupting Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy," said a concerned Starfire. "We believe it is best for you to remain still and not upset your injuries. You are most damaged! Please do not move"

"Damaged?" questioned Beast Boy as he know realized he was still griping his lower torso. "What... did I--"

"That hit from Slade really took a toll on you," said Cyborg. "You were out cold for who knows how long."

"That… hit from... Sla- Slade!!!" yelled a startled Beast Boy. In an instant everything came back to him: two titans sitting in a room talking, an alert from Robin, two titans walking closely down the street, a shadow, a friend in fear, a scream ……..

"Ahh! No, let me go!" argued Beast Boy as he leapt out of bed and made a break for the door.

"No Beast Boy," retaliated Cyborg, "you don't know what you're doing!"

"I know exactly what the hell I'm doing!" he yelled as he slipped through and made a mad dash for the door.

"Beast--," "No, let him go" said Robin.

What was going on? Beast Boy was running through the Titan hallways, not knowing where his feet were taking him. But before he knew it, he was bursting his way through Terra's door.

"Terra!" yelled Beast Boy panting heavily.

"Beast Boy!" responded the shocked Titan, standing up from her sitting position on her bed. "How the—you shouldn't be out of bed."

"Terra, you… are ok," said a relieved Beast Boy as he settled down on Terra's bed.

"I'm ok?!?!" she said as she sat down comfortably next to him. "It's you who should be worried about!!"

"Yea but back there I—you disappeared."

"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have-- "

"Terra. What happened? I mean, to me. I remember I was… fighting Slade, and then…" Then it came back to him. They were on the dock, he and Slade. Hands locked together Beast Boy went for Slade and was bested by Slade's elbow to the stomach. Then darkness. A rush of cold air that seemed to last forever. But something stuck out in his memory. He woke up. For what seemed to be only a second. He opened his eyes and found that the wind was no longer against him. A yellow border and two blue blurs. What could that have been?

"A yellow border and two… blue.. blurs…." said Beast Boy. "Terra! You saved me. I was falling. Slade threw knocked me over the rail. I remember now, well for the most part… but... Terra…"

"Beast Boy!!!!" yelled Terra as she lunged towards him, her eyes glimmering.

Before he knew it, Terra had her hands flat along his chest, pressing her lips against his, luring Beast Boy to his long awaited response of kissing back.


	5. The Chase

"Terra", whispered Beast Boy as their lips released each others.

"Beast Boy, I…", she failed to speak as pale cheeks began to redden. " I thought I had lost you. "

"Terra, I would never leave you, I--"

"And I realized how important you are to me!" She began to cry lightly. "Which is why… I can't stay here."

"Terra!!" exclaimed a shocked Beast Boy.

"I put you in danger! If it wasn't for me Slade would have never—"

"I can handle Slade! Don't worry about it. There's no need for you to try and protect me."

"Beast Boy… I'm sorry", cried Terra as she ran out of her room. At that moment the other four titans had finally caught up with Beast Boy at Terra's room.

"Beast Boy what-…." Robin stopped his sentence after seeing Terra running down the hallway. Not long after Robin's sentence Beast Boy had darted out of the room headed after Terra with a determined look in his eyes.

"Beast B-"

"NO!" said Robin, stopping Cyborg from running after him and cutting off his sentence. "This is something he needs to do on his own."

"Terra!!! WAIT!!" yelled Beast Boy as the too ran down the city streets. Tears streamed down Terra's face as she ran down busy street after busy street.

"No!" Terra uttered through tears as the blinding city lights flashed by. " I can't. Not again."

"Terra, wait! There's nothing to be afraid of! I'm here for you! I'll always be by your—Terra WATCH OUT!" Beast Boy's keen senses noticed a speeding car zooming the the street Terra was about to dart across. His warning was followed by the sound of a blaring car horn. As Terra heard the horn, she froze in the rode, eyes wide open. The car failed to slow down and Terra would not move.

"Terra!" Beast Boy shrieked as he threw his hand out to her and quickly pulled her back on to the sidewalk, causing them both to fall down. Having fallen into his chest yet again, she began to clench his shirt and cry harder.

"Beast Boy. I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want ME to be the one responsible."

"Terra. I promise… nothing will ever hurt me… as long as you stay with me. I promise."

"Do you… really mean that Beast Boy?" She looked up at him with a sign of hope in her eyes"

"Of course Terra. I lov—"

"BEAST BOY! TERRA!" cried friendly voices in the distance.

"Robin?" Robin and the rest were running up to the two titans still collapsed on the floor.

"We started to get a little worried after you two didn't come back for a while. What happened?" said Robin.

"Nothing… We're fine"

"Good, cuz we've got trouble."


End file.
